1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drive arrangements for all terrain vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to separated engines and final drive assemblies for use in all terrain vehicles.
2. Related Art
All terrain vehicles are constructed for use in all kinds of rough, rocky and uneven terrain. The vehicles generally comprise a frame that defines an engine compartment, an engine positioned within the engine compartments and a transmission that drives a set of wheels with power from the engine. The transmission typically is included within a transmission case that is directly connected to the engine and generally powers the rear wheels through a shaft and differential assembly. Preferably, substantial clearance is maintained between the vehicle and its associated components and the ground over which the vehicle is being operated.
In some off road vehicles, the drive wheels are independently suspended. Independently suspended wheels allow the wheels to make contact with the ground independently of the positioning of the associated wheel. For instance, the motion of a right rear wheel is not necessarily tied to the motion of a left rear wheel. The independent suspended wheels, however, have wheel travel limitations. Wheel travel is particularly important in off road vehicles, especially with respect to independently suspended drive wheels.
In vehicles employing independently suspended drive wheels, the drive wheels are separately powered through independent half shafts. The half shafts preferably are coupled to the transmission and to the respective wheels by constant-velocity couplings. While the vehicle is running, the suspensions absorb shocks and impacts from the ground. Thus, the wheels move in a vertical direction relative to a frame of the vehicle. As the wheels bounce up and down, the drive shafts pivot with respect to the transmission. The pivoting causes a change in a crossing angle defined by a center of the constant-velocity coupling and the center of the drive shaft.